Recently, a touch panel in which a touch sensor for detecting an operation input is provided on a display element of a liquid crystal display element and the like included in a mobile device, a mobile phone, a car navigation system, and the like (also referred to as touch screen or the like) has become popular, and a curved touch panel with a curved input area referred to as 2.5D or 3D shape has also been proposed. As a system of touch panel, electrostatic capacitance touch panel is known.
Such a touch panel includes a sensor part in which an X electrode pattern and a Y electrode pattern made of a transparent conductive film (ITO (Indium Tin Oxide)) are formed. A wiring area (metal wiring area) is formed around the sensor part and the sensor part is connected to a connector part via the wiring area. The touch panel is connected to an external device via the connector part. As a method for forming a wiring area, laser trimming can be used. For example, JP-A-2015-197926 discloses that a dummy pattern set is provided between detection electrodes by laser trimming. In addition, in laser trimming, a curved part is provided in the detection electrode in zigzag form.